


from talking to you about the stars, to talking to the stars about you.

by s3ungkwans



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Emotions, Fluff, M/M, They are married, i made three people cry writing this, idk what else to tag honestly, kind of a drabble?, mentions of past dates, mingyu pours his heart out, really sappy shit, technical analyst!wonwoo, they have a pet cat named tiger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s3ungkwans/pseuds/s3ungkwans
Summary: “I talk about you,” Mingyu started.“To whom?”Mingyu’s cheeks were tinted rose now, his face felt heated. Automatically he buried his face into Wonwoo’s pajama shirt, and let out a muffled answer.“What?” Wonwoo leaned in closer to hear.“To the stars,”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	from talking to you about the stars, to talking to the stars about you.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Water droplets hit the window in subtle symphony as Mingyu slowly blinked his eyes open to the cloudy light of day. It was cold, given that he had the air conditioning on in their room, but his side felt warm. He looked down at the source of the warmth, and smiled.

He was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen in his life. When he first saw him, he looked just like the tabby cat that Mingyu always fed before he leaves for work. From the bridge of his nose, to the curls of his lips, every detail of him Mingyu admired like art. 

Because that’s what he was; _pure art._

It was still too early to be up, considering that it was the weekend, and one of the rare weekends that the both of them have days off. So Mingyu, not wanting to disturb his sleeping husband, quietly slipped out of bed to make some breakfast. His steps were gentle to avoid even the slightest creak of the wooden floorboards from waking his lover up. He made it to the door successfully, and was just about to head out until...

“Where are you going?”

Mingyu turned around, and saw Wonwoo staring at him. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I wake you?” Mingyu asked, Wonwoo shook his head. “I’m just going to make some breakfast,” the younger smiled fondly, earning a similar expression from the latter, “do you want anything?”

“Anything is fine,”

Mingyu nodded, “I’ll be right back okay?” and then left.

About 30 minutes later, he came back with a tray of food and two mugs of coffee.

“You’re back,” Wonwoo stated, now sitting up with his glasses on, lowering his book to look at Mingyu, who set the tray on the side table and put the plate of food next to Wonwoo's blanketed legs. “What did you make? That smells great,”

“I made French toast, there’s honey and some sliced berries, and some coffee,” Mingyu picked up Wonwoo’s coffee mug and handed it to him, “Half a sugar-cube and half a teaspoon of cinnamon, just the way you like,”

Wonwoo thanked Mingyu, and took a sip of the coffee, ending it with a hum, “Perfect,”

Mingyu watched him, eyes travelling from his hair down to his Adam’s apple. He felt some sort of triumph when looking at Wonwoo, like he’d won a prestigious award, the grandest in the universe. That was what Wonwoo was to him. He admired how Wonwoo liked things to be specific, like his coffee for instance, it was either going to be done just like that, or not done at all. 

His meticulous-self did take some time for Mingyu to settle with, since he was the kind to just go with whatever was handed to him. It was different with Wonwoo, who liked everything to be done in a certain way, or in a certain style. Throughout their months of being together Mingyu has grown accustomed to it, and has never taken it as a burden. He himself finds it rather easier to be told what was exactly wanted, than having to guess all on his own. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo spoke, snapping Mingyu back from his daydream, “You’ve been staring at me for two minutes,”

“I have? Sorry, I was just... admiring you. That’s all,”

Wonwoo smiled sheepishly, placing his mug on his book on the side table, and picking up a strawberry, popping it in his mouth, “Mm, these are sweet. Are these the ones we bought at the market the other day?”

The younger man nodded. Ah, the market date. An impromptu outing that Mingyu came up with after Wonwoo unexpectedly came back early from work. It was fun, that late Tuesday afternoon, where the two of them went in their office clothes to the organic market down the street. After months of living at their current apartment, they never got the chance to go, despite living so near. They had a surprisingly good time, trying out all the fresh fruits, and all the homemade breads and pastries. Wonwoo even bought Mingyu a sunflower, because he said the bright yellow color reminded him of how cheerful Mingyu always was with him, and how it symbolizes gold, which was what Mingyu was to him. Mingyu, on the other hand, bought Wonwoo a small pot of lavender (that Wonwoo keeps on his work desk), and told him that it reminds Mingyu of how calm Wonwoo is, and how whenever Mingyu is with him, he feels relaxed. The two of them lingered around the market till dusk, and came back home with bags of fresh, lovely fruits and other foods. It was a simple outing, but one of the best ones. Mingyu will forever hold that day in his heart.

“The honey is from the market too,” Mingyu gestured to the small ramekin full of golden honey. Wonwoo took another strawberry, dipped it in the honey, and then gave it to Mingyu, “Eat,” 

And Mingyu did. He bit into the succulent fruit, and caught some honey on the corner of his lips after he swallowed. The other reached over and gently wiped his thumb on the corner of Mingyu’s lips, catching the honey, and licked it off his own hand. The two of them grinned and laughed shyly at each other.

Mingyu enjoyed this. Spending time with his husband, relaxing and taking things slow was something he always liked doing, and wished he could do more often. He had regular work hours, 9 to 5, with a two hour break in between (which he uses to either take a nap or annoy Wonwoo ), but Wonwoo’s hours were inconsistent, that’s what makes it hard for them to even meet up for lunch. Sometimes he’d be back early, or at least around the same time Mingyu does, but most of the time he’s back late at night.

Mingyu doesn’t take it to heart. He understands the intensity of workload that Wonwoo has, and what his job scope encompasses. It took Wonwoo about five repeat explanations for Mingyu to actually understand what he does, and he could summarize it as ‘tech support guy but extended edition’ (Wonwoo is a technical analyst). Whenever Wonwoo was going to come back late, Mingyu would try to stay up for him, even though Wonwoo insisted that Mingyu didn’t have to. Mingyu never saw it as any trouble, waiting up for Wonwoo. He does it so he could spend as much time with him as he possibly can.

And sometimes when the roles are reversed, when Wonwoo comes home early and Mingyu comes home late, Wonwoo would do the exact same thing.

With their busy schedules almost never coordinating with each other, planning long vacations were close to impossible. The longest they’ve taken a break from work was three days and that was by pure luck. It was supposed to be only for the weekend, but due to the unforgiving weather back home, the couple had no choice but to stay another night in Japan. 

Not that they minded, though.

So when Mingyu was told that Wonwoo was going to get the weekend off as well, he decided that the both of them should stay home and relax. It wasn’t that they were too lazy to go out or had no idea where to go, it was just that... Mingyu found it more intimate to be in their home, spending time with his home. 

After breakfast was finished, and coffee mugs emptied twice, the rain outside had softened to a drizzle. Wonwoo had his book opened again, and had Mingyu under the covers with him, with his head on his stomach. The older absentmindedly stroked Mingyu’s soft brown hair like a puppy.

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu called.

“Hm?” 

“Can I ask you something?” Mingyu looked up, but Wonwoo's eyes were fixated on his reading. “Sure, honey. What is it?” the older combed his deft fingers through Mingyu’s hair, fingernails subtly scratching against his scalp as Mingyu liked. 

“What do you do when you wait up for me those times I come home late?” 

Wonwoo stopped reading and looked at him, perplexed, analyzing the question before placing his bookmark between the pages and closing the book. “Why do you ask?”

“I’m just curious,”

“What do you think I do?” Wonwoo questioned, and Mingyu shrugged, staring blankly at the potted aloe plant at the corner of their bedroom, “Watch TV, or play your video games, I don’t know, maybe work even?”

Wonwoo chuckled, “No, none of those,” 

“No?” Mingyu raised his head to look at him, confused, “Then what do you do?”

“I’ll tell you after you tell me what you do first,”

The younger man clicked his tongue, since he knew how this goes. Wonwoo had the habit of doing that, it’s his way of teasing Mingyu into getting flustered. Mingyu ends up giving in all the time naturally. He took a deep breath, laid his head back down on Wonwoo, and took his hand.

“I talk about you,” Mingyu started. 

“To whom?”

Mingyu’s cheeks were tinted rose now, his face felt heated. Automatically he buried his face into Wonwoo’s pajama shirt, and let out a muffled answer.

“What?” Wonwoo leaned in closer to hear.

“To the stars,”

Wonwoo was quiet for a long time, and Mingyu started to get nervous. _Ah fuck, that was such a cringe thing to say_ , he thought, since he knew how his husband would act if someone says something wrong. 

“And what do you tell them?” Wonwoo pushed his rounded glasses up his nose and leaned back on the headboard. 

Mingyu gulped, and braved himself to show his face. He felt a familiar sensation on his hand, and noticed that Wonwoo was slowly rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. At that moment, he felt relieved. He knew how Wonwoo was feeling. “I tell them how immaculate you are,”

“I tell them about how much you make me feel like I have the entire universe in my hands,” he started, Wonwoo hummed and he then continued, “I tell them about the little things about you I admire, how every single day I’m lucky enough to wake up and find something new about you to adore all over again,”

“I tell them how lovely you are, how time just stops when I’m with you and every moment I spend with you feels like it could last forever. I tell them how I find the little details of your body, every freckle on your face, every mole on your back, so delicate and intricate like you were pieced carefully by God himself to be the spitting image of a perfect man,” 

“And I tell them that if I could, I’d kiss every inch of your skin because you’re just pure art. Tracing your scars and blemishes, feels like I’m touching stardust. It’s amazing you know?”

Mingyu just kept talking. Wonwoo listened intently. “I told them how we met, how we fell in love, how we fought and resolved, how we got married, everything,”

“I tell them parts of you that I find most endearing, like how you always wrap your books before you read them, how much sugar you like in your coffee, how much you act so calm and collected when I beat you in video games,” they both chuckled, “Even though we both know that you’re super competitive and was about to blow up when you lost,”

“I tell them how beautiful you look when you read, when you sleep, when you eat, when you do literally anything, and I tell them about our dates, and how petty you get to make sure it’s perfect for the both of us. From choosing outfits to match, to places to go, to food to eat, all to make sure I have fun. Yes, honey, I noticed it a lot,” 

“I tell them how I love the way you remind me of Tiger sometimes, like, the both of you are so quiet and so easy to be around. And that one time when you had Tiger in your arms and we took a whole film reel of Polaroids, you looked exactly like him! Cute nose and pretty eyes, one in the same,” 

Wonwoo smiled at the comparison. The sun was now fully up.

“I tell them all the songs you remind me of, all the various euphoric feelings you give me, and all the things that I’d do to show you how much I love you very, very much. I recall memories, I envisioned various futures for us, and I tell them almost all the time that I love you. In different ways, in different meanings, in different situations, because I do. I love you, Jeon Wonwoo. I love you a lot,”

Mingyu was about to tear up, but he held himself back. He realized he revealed more than he intended to, but he was caught in the moment, it all came out so fluidly, and he had no control over them.

“I remember that one time when we both had bad days at work and it was on our anniversary, and we both unknowingly planned a surprise for each other for dinner and ended up booking the same restaurant. that was hilarious,” he laughed, trying not to cry, “and the present you gave me, that star chart of the day we got married,” he looked at the framed chart on the wall over the dresser, “it’s quite possibly the best thing I’ve ever received in my entire life, second to, of course, your heart,”

“I got that for you because I was reminded of how we used to go stargazing all the time when we were dating,” Wonwoo explained, smiling fondly down at Mingyu.

“I wish we could do that again,”

“I do too, but...” Wonwoo’s voice trailed off. Mingyu sighed sadly, “Yeah...,”

The two of them were quiet again, “You really told them all that? All of those things every night?”

The younger immediately got back on topic, “I do,” 

“That’s... that’s amazing, Mingyu. I... I’ve never-“

“That’s not all though,”

Wonwoo looked at him questionably, “It’s not?” and Mingyu shook his head.

“Most importantly,” he gave a dramatic pause, “I tell them every single time that no matter how long I’m destined to be with you, be it long or short, one way or another, if ever we were to be apart, I’ll always come back to find you like the stars coming back to the night sky. Always. Do you want to know why?”

“Tell me,”

_“Because you’re my home,”_

Wonwoo gasped softly, and didn’t say anything after. Mingyu knows, though, he knows that Wonwoo is genuinely surprised that Mingyu pours his entire heart out every night to the sky like a diary, telling them the kind of things he could never properly say to his husband’s face. The fact that he was able to manifest his feelings into proper words off the top of his head like this surprised him as well. It felt relieving, telling Wonwoo this, like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders and Mingyu felt so much lighter. 

“That’s all I told them. Now it’s your turn,” Mingyu poked Wonwoo’s stomach to break the silence.

Wonwoo had a light blush on his cheeks, and it was as if he was embarrassed of what he was about to say. He was quiet for a few seconds before Mingyu prompted him to talk, “Go on,” 

“I talk to the stars too, about you,” Wonwoo said shyly, “Everything about you, I don’t think I need to say it in elaborate words for you to know what I mean. I tell them that you, Kim Mingyu, you’re the reason I feel so alive,”

Mingyu’s eyes widened, “You... do?”

“Just like you, I talk to them like I’m writing a diary. Every thought of you that I can never, for the life of me, properly express to you, I tell them,” he tightened his grip on Mingyu’s hand, “Sometimes I think about what I did in my past life to be so deserving of someone as wonderful as you,”

“Wonwoo...”

“And,” Wonwoo shifted his body, and Mingyu sat up. The two inched their faces closer together, and Wonwoo brushed a lock of Mingyu’s hair behind his ears, “just like you,”

“Yeah?”

_“I tell them you’re my home too, as I am yours,”_

Their breaths were warm, ghosting above their lips, as they pressed their foreheads together. Mingyu swiftly took off Wonwoo’s glasses, brushed the tips of their noses against each other’s, and finally sealed the space in between them in a long, passionate kiss.

It was like their first time all over again. The rush of electricity coursing through their veins simultaneously was something they both found so breathtaking. This was far different from the quick kisses they share before leaving to work, or the lustful kisses they have before sleeping together, this was a kiss of pure infatuation, of pure love.

They stayed like that for a while, and Mingyu finally lost control of his tears, letting them flow down his cheeks. Wonwoo opened his eyes, but didn’t move from Mingyu’s face, and saw that the corner of his eyes had streams, “Why are you crying, my love? What’s wrong? Why are you sad?” he asked gently, carefully wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

“I... I’m just so in love with you, that’s all,”

Wonwoo pressed a long kiss on his forehead, “I love you too, to the moon and back, forever and always,” Mingyu nods in response and places Wonwoo’s glasses back on his face, pushing the frame up his nose.

Suddenly they feel a jolt on the bed, and the two men diverted their attention to a very tubby Tiger who had conveniently made itself comfortable on the mattress. Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at each other and laughed, “I guess that makes the two of us huh, Tiger? You love Mingyu too don’t you?” Wonwoo commented, petting the cat’s head and earning a long, deep purr. Mingyu pulled Tiger closer to his chest as he laid back down into Wonwoo’s lap, returning to their original position.

He closed his eyes when Wonwoo picked up his book again to read.

He was happy.

He was _home._

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> made for my lovely annoying kitty luvr, hani <3 (onlyyooniverse on twt)
> 
> thanks to her i became a carat.
> 
> (twt: @S3UNGKW4NS)


End file.
